Mummy Kissing Santa Claus
by scaredofrobots
Summary: 8 Year Old Harry Potter's world is turned upside down on Christmas Eve.


Eight year old Harry Potter knew he wasn't supposed to leave his bedroom on Christmas Eve. But really he was so thirsty and he was sure that Santa had already come and gone and if he peeked into the lounge to see how many presents had been dropped off- it wouldn't be the end of the world.

As he started to rush past the lounge to the kitchen, he only glanced to see what was under the tree.

What he saw caused him to stop short. There in front of the Christmas Tree stood his mum. Who was kissing- not his daddy- but the man in the red suit himself. His beautiful mummy who loved his daddy over everything in this world ("YES- including Christmas, Harry"- she had told him that very morning) was kissing Santa Claus. She wasn't even standing under the mistletoe. Harry only knew about the mistletoe rule from last year when Uncle Sirius had made his mummy kiss him even though she complained for the rest of the evening.

Startled, Harry ran back to his room- the water forgotten- and sat in his bed. He pondered the whole thing over for the rest of the night and didn't sleep a wink.

Meanwhile, Lily Evans was scolding her husband - "I can't believe you kept this stupid Santa suit from 7th year."

"I did make a vow at our wedding to always keep you on your toes- besides, I figured Harry's presents should be delivered properly," James was laughing.

"Take that stupid beard off so I can kiss you properly, Potter," Lily smirked

"As you wish, Potter," and James removed the beard. Lily didn't complain when he took off the Santa suit shortly thereafter.

Mr. and Mrs. Potter didn't sleep a wink on Christmas Eve either.

Which is why no member of the Potter family complained about starting the Christmas Day festivities at 6am when Remus and Sirius Lupin pounded on their front door.

Harry was quick to answer the door and hugged both of his uncles with a "Happy Christmas"

Lily quickly prepared the coffee, tea, cinnamon rolls and (most important of all) bacon for all as Remus and Sirius helped Harry organize the presents. As their breakfast baked, the family happily opened the presents underneath the tree. Harry was excited to receive a new broomstick and a set of quidditch balls. He was busy polishing his new broom with Uncle Sirius while his mummy, daddy and Uncle Remus went to make something called "Bloody Mary's.".

Sirius was halfway through telling Harry about a post quidditch party when his mummy first kissed his daddy when he stopped talking and asked Harry, "You aAlright there, little Prongs? You've been awfully quiet for Christmas."

Harry flushed red and responded, "Can you keep a secret?"

"Of course mate, that's what Uncle/Godfathers are for," Sirius told him as he ruffled his hair.

"Alright," Harry started, "I got really thirsty last night and went to the kitchen for some water. I knew I wasn't supposed to, but I needed some water."

Uncle Sirius simply nodded, as if this was natural (and as if he was a little proud that Harry had broken a rule).

"But when I looked into the lounge," Harry continued solemnly, "I saw mummy kissing Santa Claus. And she wasn't even under the mistletoe!"

Uncle Sirius first made a sound that sounded almost like his laugh, then he started coughing, then he looked a little sick and finally finally spoke in his serious (as his mummy called it) lawyer voice and said, "Yeah mate. Well obviously we have to tell your dad."

Naturally, this was when the rest of the adults returned and handed Sirius the nasty looking red drink. Sirius thanked his daddy and said, "Oi, Evans- be a dear and bring in the extra bacon."

Harry watched his mummy roll her eyes and exit to the kitchen.

His daddy started "Sirius- what the f…"

"Listen Prongs- little Prongs has something to tell you-" Sirius nodded to his godson and Harry spilled it all or again- "I got really thirsty last night and went to the kitchen for some water. I knew I wasn't supposed to but I needed some water. when I looked into the lounge, I saw mummy kissing Santa Claus. And she wasn't even under the mistletoe."

There was a moment of silence. And then his daddy starting coughing and stated, "Right well, guess I better go talk with your mum."

Harry watched his daddy leave, and started to play exploding snap with his uncles. When he asked "Why?" Uncle Sirius told him, "This'll probably take a while, mate."

James Potter entered the kitchen where his wife was plating more bacon and mixing another Bloody Mary with a stern expression on his face. "Lil, we need to talk," he started.

Lily sighed, "Look, I know you only wanted to give Harry 6 presents but I really really thought he would love the Puddlemere jersey and would want to wear it to the next match and we've done all sorts of projects to help others so I know he'll know the meaning of-"

James stopped Lily's tirade the only way he knew how- by pressing his lips against hers.

"That isn't the problem, love," James started again, "Our problem is that our son saw you kissing Santa Claus last night and you weren't event under the mistletoe"

All of the blood drained from Lily's face.

"What the fuck was he doing out of bed?!" she groaned

"Poor lad was thirsty- seems his mum forgot his water," James chastised her.

"FUCK. fuck. What are we going to do?" she whispered

"I suppose with just have to tell him the truth," James started.

"NO! No! Petunia ruined Santa for me when I was eight. And I won't let it happen to Harry." And Lily began pacing.

James knew the best thing to do was allow her to pace and work out the problem. After about three minutes she slowed to a stop.

"Alright. I've got it." Lily grimaced, "We have to get divorced. My law firm can do it in a day. Old lady Levins is very quick with divorces and then Harry will have two Christmases and you won't have to be married to a harlot. Then in 5 years we can reconcile and get married again."

James blinked at Lily, "Lil- that's-"

"Brilliant I know! Obviously we can just apparate back and forth to still stay the night with each other but only when Harry is asleep. He will never know and Santa will still be sacred," Lily stopped pacing and actually fucking grinned at him.

"Lily. No. We're not staging some Sirius Black level subterfuge to just convince our son that Santa is real," James stated, totally exasperated

"Keep your voice down!" Lily whisper yelled at him, "Santa is real! He lives in all of us!"

At this moment, Remus came into the kitchen and asked "Everything ok in here?"

"Thank God it's you Remus and not your daft husband," James exclaimed- relief evident in his posture. "Please tell Lily staging a fake divorce is the worst way to handle this situation!"

"How about the truth?" Remus asked in his teacher voice

"NO!" Lily exclaimed

"Lily, Harry is plenty old enough. You're going to continue to make Christmas magical with or without Santa," Remus encouraged her.

Lily, tears in her eyes, exhaled, "I just thought we'd have more time."

With this, Remus and James pulled her into a group hug. After a few tears and bemoaning "where does time go?" Lily finally gave in and said, "the truth. Right, let's go"

The trio entered into the lounge. As they entered, Sirius and Harry quit their game of Exploding Snap. Lily walked over to Harry and grabbed his hands and started, "Harry, I know you saw me kissing Santa Claus last night. And I just wanted to tell you the truth," here she took a shaky breath and continued, "the truth is that Santa-"

Suddenly James' voice broke through, "The truth is Santa is an old friend! He forgot the best time to deliver the present to the great squid at Hogwarts was at dawn. And Godric's Hollow was his last stop so he flooed me and asked me to fill in! Mummy was so happy I helped him she gave me a kiss" he finished lamely.

Four pairs of eyes looked to him disbelievingly.

"Yes, Harry," Lily said with a little too much amusement in her voice, "We didn't want you to be upset that Santa had to call in reinforcements."

Harry was quiet for several moments, "I guess that makes sense"

All the adults present let out a breath they didn't even know they were holding and then- Harry started again, "But why would Santa choose you daddy? Uncle Sirius' hair is more like Santa's- ad he already has a beard"

Silence fell again.

Then laugher.

Uncle Sirius said, "You're right little Prongs- Santa should've called me."


End file.
